Soul Fire
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Night, a girl with secrets & a past filled with heartbreak has come to LME for the chance to start a new life & achieve her dreams. She came for the chance at a fresh start, but she got crazy friends, a president that was determined to adopt her & a rival who drove her insane. Night isn't sure how she's gonna survive this madhouse known as LME! (ON HIATUS CURRENTLY- INCOMPLETE)
1. Prologue

Hello fellow Skip Beat fans!

Recently I was going through old fanfics that I had abandoned from lack on inspiration and I came across this one. I was bored and decided to read through the couple of chapters that I had written and wouldn't you know it inspiration hit. So I decided to work on it and post this little prologue to see if it was something that would interest readers.

This isn't my first Skip Beat fanfic but this will be my first Skip Beat OC story so hopefully it turns out to be something people are into.

I do plan to have Ren/Kyoko in this story so it won't be a Ren/OC story, that much I can promise.

Hopefully you enjoy my short little prologue to the story. I get lots of reviews and/or followings I'll post the first real chapter early:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

 **Prolouge**

* * *

It was late evening in Russia and the sunset was creating a watercolour effect across the horizon. There were people bustling about on the streets and cooking dinner in their houses.

And in one specific house there was a large antique mirror, rimmed in gold paint that reflected the image of a beautiful eighteen year old girl.

She wore a simple pair of short shorts and a Cotten tee. Her brilliant purple eyes sparkled in the fading light and her hair was pinned up tight to her head as she held a dark coco brown wig in her hand.

Next to her sat a contract, one that was signed in her own loopy cursive.

Rin Inoue

The signature that was committing her to a new life away from the pain of her past. A place called LME that was going to be her chance to achieve her dreams to sing.

Rin looked down at her thighs that was covered in scars.

A small smile crossed her features.

There were no open cuts anymore. She had finally reached the place where she didn't have to rely on a silver blade to feel anymore. Rin was ready to take the step into a life where she could be free of the darkness that haunted her.

"I'm not Rin, not anymore."

The smile on her face grew as Rin raised her brown wig up and settled it on her head, clicking everything into place and making sure that her real hair was fully hidden.

"Now, my name is Night."

* * *

So what do you think of this short little teaser chapter? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Welcome to LME

Hello wonderful readers!

I sincerly apoligize for the long wait for chapter one, I managed to lose the files by accidentally naming them wrong and it's taken me ages to find them before making the nessesarily tweaks so that their suitable for publishing. Hopefully you enjoy this first chapter:) It is a little slow moving since it's just starting out but hopefully you'll stick with me while I start laying the basic groundwork for this. Definitely let me know what you think of this first chapter:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Welcome to LME**

* * *

Night was sitting in first class on a flight over to Japan. She was flipping through a magazine oriented towards musicians and watching out the window.

"Can I get you something?"

Night looked up and gave a polite smile.

"Just water and that cheese, sausage, cracker, olive box thingy."

The stewardess nodded and handed her the box while she poured the water.

"So what brings you to Japan?"

"Business."

The stewardess cocked her head.

"No time for fun?"

Night smiled.

"I'll be living there so I'll have plenty chances to go do fun things."

"That's good. Oh! My name is Cassie, what's yours?"

Night laughed softly. .

"My name is Night."

"Well Night, I'm quite glad to have met you. I need to take care of the rest of the plane but perhaps I'll be the stewardess that stops by later for he dinner menu."

Night smiled and watched the stewardess walk away for a moment before turning back to her notebook. She slipped earbuds in and turned her music on, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a long breath before opening her eyes and focusing back on the notebook in front of her.

Only a few more hours and she would step off this plane into a new life.

* * *

Ren walked into the president's office, smirking as Yashiro snuck off to take his girlfriends call. Ever since Yashiro had gotten a love life Ren actually had something to torment his manager and friend with when Yashiro tried to meddle in his relationship, or lack thereof, with Kyoko.

He rapped on the presidents door and he heard Lory yell out.

"Come in!"

Ren stepped inside and closed the door behind him before turning to Lory.

"What can I do for you?"

"Ren! Wonderful, just the person I wanted to see! Will you be available at six this evening to come by and meet someone?"

Ren thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Yes. I'm off at four today. Why?"

"I have a new member of LME coming. A singer. She is quite like you with the circumstances that are bringing here to my agency and I would like you to at least meet. Her name is Night and she's eighteen

Ren took a seat on a chair across the desk from Lory with a mildly interested expression.

"A past like mine?"

"And darker in some aspects. I am telling you this in the strictest confidence, because I want you to have patience with the fact that she may be extremely standoffish and curt with you and maybe even Kyoko. I do not want you under any circumstance to snap at her or get angry with her in anyway. If there is a problem you take it to me."

Ren nodded solemnly. He remembered what he had been like when he had first arrived in Japan.

"Of course."

"I will see you at six then?"

Ren nodded before rising.

"I'll see you this evening."

* * *

Night was watching out the window as they landed with her carry-on clutched in her hands tightly.

Once the plane had stopped they were able to finally disembark and Night made her way off the plane an through the airport until she reached the baggage claim. She grabbed a cart and loaded her four suitcases onto it before pushing them towards the exit.

Outside a limo waited with a card and the name Night written on it in kanji's.

"That would be me." She said cooly as she approached the chauffeur.

He nodded and opened the trunk, taking her bags from the cart and loading them up. She smiled in thanks as he opened the door for her as a airport attendant retuned the cart for her. She climbed in and settled into the plush leather seat, letting out a long sigh as the door closed.

She was finally here.

The drive took what felt like forever although it was only a hour before they arrived at LME.

The sight of the glass building only made her even more excited as she climbed out of the limo with a bright sparkle in her eyes.

"Wow..."

"Just give your name to the receptionist at the front desk and someone will take you straight up to the president's office. I will be around back waiting to take you and your luggage to your new apartment building. I will also serve as you and your managers chauffeur in a much more normal car for running your errands such as getting a new car and all the new clothes you will need."

Night thanked the man before hesitantly heading inside the gleaming building. Her combat boots clicked on the marble floor as she walked over to the large desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Night and I have a appointment with the president." Night informed the woman, her messenger bag now slung over her shoulder.

"Oh of course. I'll have-...oh Kimiko! How convenient! Would you please show this young woman up to the president's office on your way up to meet with Yashiro-san?

A beautiful young woman with wavy black hair and bright sparkling brown eyes beamed at the receptionist and Night.

"Of course! Follow me!"

Night followed the young woman to a elevator and entered behind her. As the doors closed the young woman turned to face her.

"What's your name?"

"Night. Yours is Kimiko I assume."

Kimiko nodded and smiled again.

"Are you a friend of the president's?'

"No. I'm a singer that is now part of the agency. This is my first day in Japan and I'm supposed to meet my new manager today."

Kimiko looked excited.

"A new singer? How exciting! What stage name are you going by?" She asked.

"I'm just going to go by Night."

"Neat!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Night nodded and smiled, genuinely this time. The girl made a aha noise before pulling a piece of paper out of a briefcase before scribbling something down on it and handing it to Night.

"I know what it's like to find yourself surrounded by superstars in a world that can be quite stressful. If you ever want to go out for coffee or go shopping or something feel free to call me." The girl said suddenly.

Night accepted the paper in surprise, looking down at it to see a phone number.

"Oh! Uh, thanks."

Kimiko shot her a easy smile.

"No problem!"

Night slipped the paper into her messenger bag before looking back up at her escort.

"What part of the agency do you work in?"

"I don't. I'm the assistant to a up and coming director in the industry Director Ogata. I'm just here to pick up my boyfriend so that we can make our dinner date." Kimiko informed her.

Night made a noise of understanding as the elevator door opened and Night stepped into the empty hall. There was a desk but no one behind it and Kimiko led her past the desk to a door before smiling and gesturing for her to knock.

Night took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking sharply on the door.

* * *

Ren had been sitting and talking with Lory and a sweet young woman named Ayame who was going to be Night's new manager. Ayame had been showing the president pictures of her and her husbands honeymoon which of course had Lory all absorbed.

Suddenly a knock could be heard and Lory leapt to his feet before running over and opening the door.

"Just delivering your next appointment sir." He heard Yashiro's girlfriend Kimiko say softly.

"Of course! Thank you so much my dear. Yashiro is in the LME room waiting."

A set of steps could be heard walking away as Ren waited impatiently for his first glance at this new singer.

Then Lory stepped aside and a young woman stepped into the room making Ren's brows raise slightly.

A tall girl stood before him, black ripped jeans and a low cut violet top with something written in Russian on it to match her startling purple eyes. Her gaze held no warmth and her expression was cold as she took a seat in a chair. She brushed dark coco brown hair behind her ear as she glanced around the room.

Lory pranced back to his chair before dropping down.

"Welcome to the LME building my dear! I'm so glad to finally have you here."

Night gave a curt nod and a slight smile.

"I'm really glad to be here as well sir."

"Such good manners!" Lory cooed.

Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the president. Then Lory sat straight.

"As happy as I would be to chat I called you here today for a specific reason. I would like to introduce you to your new manager, Ayame."

Night looked over to the woman and smiled politely.

"It's very nice to meet you Ayame."

Ayame giggled.

"I'm so excited to work with you!" She said as she held a hand out to Night to shake.

Night seemed to hesitate for a moment before accepting the offered hand. As soon as she did she relaxed and shot Lory a thankful look which made Ren blink. That was a odd interaction.

"You and your manager live in the same apartment building which I thought would be convenient." Lory informed the teen who looked over at Lory in surprise.

"Really? That's great!"

Lory nodded and grabbed a small card sleeve before handing it to Night.

"Here is three room keys, your new credit card, licence and ID that's all under the name Night Inoue. Your parents also asked me to let you know that there is no spending limit on the card which I'm sure you already knew as well as the apartment is fully furnished."

Night accepted the cards and put them in her messenger bag.

"Yes, before I left Russia they called to inform me of that. They also asked me to visit within the next couple of months now that I'm here in Japan." She said quietly.

Lory gave her a sympathetic look before turning to Ren.

"Ah, Night I would like you to meet one of the best actors in the industry and the shining gem of LME! This is Ren Tsuruga."

Ren shot her a gentlemanly smile and offered a hand. Night glanced at him with a spark of what almost looked like fear in her eyes before they widened slightly and she folded her own pointedly in her lap.

"I dislike physical contact. I would prefer to just bow if you feel that formalities are necessary." Night stated cooly.

Ren pulled his hand back in surprise at her words. He covered that he was startled with a easy laugh.

"Of course. It's nice to meet you Night-san."

"Likewise."

"I thought that I would introduce the two of you and if you have any questions feel free to approach him. Ren understands what it's like to move to another country and settle here in Japan since that's how he got signed on with LME himself."

Night looked over at Ren in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. You came from Russia? But I thought you said that your parents wanted you to visit now that your in Japan."

Night's face tightened.

"I don't live with my parents." Her voice made it very clear that Ren had stepped on some sort of land mine and he closed him mouth tightly.

With one dark look at Ren she then turned her attention to Lory.

"Now that I've met the people I need to meet and picked up the things I need from you I wish to head to my new apartment. You said that it was fully furnished?"

Lory nodded and stood to his feet, picking up a file with what looked like registration papers.

"Yes. And your car is registered under your name and is waiting to be picked up tomorrow." Lory told the girl with a grin.

For the first time since arriving Ren saw the girl in front of him smile.

"Seriously? Sweet! I can't wait to pick it up!" She exclaimed.

Lory laughed and Ayame and Night stood to their feet, wishing him and Lory a goodnight before leaving the office.

The door closed behind them and Ren sat silent for a moment before letting out a low whistle.

"My god, that girl is about as shut off from people as you can get! I don't think I've ever met someone in the entertainment industry as closed off as her. I was angry, but I wasn't a ice cube. How on earth is she going to make it here?"

Lory smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Just watch. What you saw is a very tiny piece of what she can act like. That girl has something like a switch that she flips and suddenly turns into a icy but sexy beauty. She won't have any problem gaining fans with the genre she's going into."

"And that is?"

"Visual Kei."

Ren gaped at the president.

"Visual Kei! Yeah she wears slightly gothic clothes but I would hardly say that she's Visual Kei material."

Lory smirked.

"She just got off a airplane, of course she isn't wearing the kind of clothes you'd expect from a Visual Kei artist. But when you see her in a couple of days I think you'll understand."

"We'll see."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are more then welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Shopping Trip Mishap

Hey everyone!

I'm really excited about the feedback and follows I've received from the last chapter! This was a bit of a random idea and I wasn't sure how it would be received so I'm really glad that it's piqued some interest:)

So in this character I'll be introducing some of our favourite charactets:D This chapter is I have so many ideas for plot twists involving cannon characters that I cannot wait to share in later chapters...hehehehehe...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you guys think!

ATTENTION PJO FANS! So recently a new author joined the site and posted a awesome story about a girl who gets involved with the hunters called Evelyn Austen and the Hunters of Artemis: The Winter Blade by Captide and I reccomend you all take a look:) It's awesome:D

* * *

 **Shopping Trip Mishap**

* * *

The next morning Night was woken up by her alarm going off. She groaned and shut it off before sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. She glanced over at the wig sitting on a stand next to a bunch of boxes she needed to unpack.

Unwillingly Night rose and shuffled out to her new kitchen to grab the cereal box she had seen yesterday. Her entire kitchen had been stocked with the necessities like cereal, milk, cheese, miso paste and dashi as well as all the basics for sushi.

Night ate breakfast before setting to the task of unpacking all her things. It took her two hours but she finally got the last box unpacked and looked around the house with a smile before approaching her messenger bag and reaching in to withdraw a bubble wrapped picture frame.

She pulled loose all the wrappings and ran a gentle finger across the glass before setting it reverently on her bedside table.

It was a picture of her and her twin brother.

Night smiled softly as she thought about her best friend and brother. They hadn't been separated before that day...

Night shook her head briskly to shake off the memories and went into her closet to withdraw a pair of black jeans with large skull patches sewn on as well as a death the kid graphic tee and a studded belt.

Once she was dressed she shoved her feet into platform boots and headed out the door, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she closed and locked her apartment door behind her.

She climbed into the limo which took her straight to pick up her new car. Night was practically jumping in place when she was handed the keys to her brand new Porsche 918 Spyder. Sometimes having parents that were filthy rich could have it's perks.

Night grinned as she cruised down the road before pulling up outside a massive mall that had several stores she needed to pick up some Visual Kei and gothic Lolita clothing from.

Night hummed to herself as she started browsing through the first shop that was filled with Visual Kei merchandise. She filled her basket with clothes and after trying them all on she made her way to the cashier.

She payed for her clothes and accepted her bags before walking towards the entrance when she suddenly knocked into a guy that had been hurrying through the stood with his head down.

She gasped as they both fell into a clothing rack and the guys ball cap went flying, wincing before relaxing as his bare hand grabbed onto her bare wrist instinctively. As Night steadied herself and looked up into the face of the person she knocked into she felt herself pale.

"Crap!" She hissed, snatching his hat off the ground and slamming it down over his head in hopes of hiding his face before anyone recognized him.

"SHO FUWA!" The Fangirl shrieks that filled the air told her otherwise.

Night swore as she turned to face the pack of fans that were racing towards them from the back of the store.

Instantly Night shoved a rack of clothes down in their way before bolting for the exit with Sho Fuwa in tow. The two of them ran out of the store and down a random isle.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me! I can't afford to get photographed with you like this! It could destroy my career before it even starts!" Night growled as she dragged him through the crush of people towards where she had seen a staff exit.

"Wha- who are you?" Sho growled.

Night ignored the boy as she tried to navigate the two of them away from the fans.

"Come on!" She growled at the teen behind her.

Sho unwillingly picked up the pace until they were side by side as they weaved and dodged through the crowds on hopes of escaping the Fangirls of doom. But as a bunch of screams split the air in front of them Night knew they were screwed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

The blonde star beside her grabbed her arm and gave her a sudden yank, making Night hiss as they fell sideways into a hidden hall.

"This way!" Sho hissed and they two of them bolted into the girls washroom which was empty as Sho dragged her into a stall and locking the door before climbing up to sit on the tank.

Only a few minutes later several girls burst into the washroom.

"Hey!" One shouted as they caught sight of Night's feet from under the stall.

Instantly Night dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and started making retching noises as she crossed her fingers.

"Oh gross! She's getting sick! Sho isn't in here for sure! Let's go!" The girls said in disgust, closing the door with a firm bang behind them as they yelled that Sho wasn't in the washroom.

Once their voices had faded Night fell silent and stood to her feet with a relieved sigh.

"Thank god." She breathed as she slumped back against the door.

She took a long breath before looking up to see Sho staring at her like she had come from outer space.

"What?"

"Who are you and why did you help me?"

Night stared at the teen for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Thank you so much random girl. You kept me from behind suffocated by idiot Fangirl's random girl. I'm so sorry for turning this into the shopping trip from hell random girl." Night said sarcastically as she turned to open the stall door.

"Fine, thanks. Now who are you?"

Night glanced over her shoulder at the blonde.

"My name is Night. See you around Sho."

* * *

The next day Night pulled into the LME parking lot in her shining red car, smirking to herself at the wide eyes if that actor dude Ren Tsuruga.

Night hopped out of the car and walked over to where Ren was still sitting in his car staring at her candy apple red one. She leaned on the top of the car, grinning down at the actor.

"Your drooling."

Ren gaped at Night who snickered and strolled into the building to meet with Lory about her PV.

The first thing Night saw when she entered the office was Lory prancing around his office with a snake wound around him as he tried to dance to a snake charmers tune.

"What are you-...you know what? Never mind. Did you approve my idea for my PV?"

Lory stopped and turned to face her with a bright grin on his face.

"I do, and I have a few ideas of my own."

"Oh?"

"Why don't you take a seat."

* * *

Later that day Night made her way down to a room that Lory had called the LoveMe room. She pushed open the door only to freeze and stare open mouthed as two girls who were in the most obnoxious pink outfits and we're currently engaged in what looked like a cross between a hug and a wrestling match.

"MO! Get off me!" The taller one with thick black hair shouted.

"But I haven't seen you in forever and your my bestest friend!" The shorter orange haired girl cheered with hearts in her eyes.

The orange haired girl was clinging to the taller one and the black haired one was trying to pry her shorter friend off.

Night gave a soft clearing of her throat only for the two girls to freeze in place and turn to face her.

"Hello, my name is Night and I was sent here to speak with someone named Kyoko Mogami and someone he called Moko-san"

Orange haired girl instantly released her friend and bounced over while black hair got a evil look on her face that made Night raise a brow.

"My name is Kyoko! Are you a new member of LME?"

Night smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No. I'm a singer. I'm actually here to talk to you about perhaps acting in my PV? Lory sent me."

Kyoko nodded and gestured for Night to take a seat which she did. Kyoko sat down across from her with the other girl next to her.

"This is Moko-San-"

"Only Kyoko calls me that. You can call me Kanae." Black hair said frostily.

Night smirked.

"Of course. Now, Lory wants my PV to be released in the next few weeks and when I asked about two girls that would be able to act out a specific part he sent me to you."

Kyoko leaned forward with a curious expression on her face.

"What kind of music?"

Night pulled out her iPod and started a voice memo.

"Here's a basic recording I did of the song so you could get a general idea of the atmosphere I'm going for."

Both of the girls leaned forward as Night's voice etched from the speakers. Once the first half was done Night shut it off and looked at the girls.

"Wow! You have a amazing voice!" Kyoko enthused.

Night smiled slightly before turning to Kanae.

"What do you think?"

"That's a dark song. How would we act that out?"

Night folded her hands on the table and began her explanation.

"So what do you think?"

Kyoko and Kanae turned to look at each other for a moment before turning back to Night and smiling.

"We'll do it."

* * *

Sho was lounging on his couch watching TV when Shoko burst through the doorway.

"Sho! A new PV by a female artist with LME was just released and it's topped the charts! You've been knocked down to the rank of number two with your latest single!"

Sho shot up into a sitting position.

"What?!"

Shoko held up a DVD case and knelt down at his DVD player, placing the disk in and starting it for Sho.

The screen was dark and as the opening tune began Sho leaned forward, tense as a board as he waited for the singing to start. Slowly the scene began to become illuminated by what was supposed to be a moon and a tall slender figure with their back turned began to hum.

"Is she supposed to be some sort of queen?" Shook asked from where she stood a few feet away.

His brows furrowed and the figure that suddenly seemed extremely familiar turned to face the screen, dark haired coiled up into a fancy bun and clothed in a short blood red dress with a shimmering black lace overlay that fell to the floor. The intricately designed corset piece that went overtop the lace had glittering "web" attached to it and he instantly knew what the singer was portraying.

"No. she's a-"

Then she started.

"Night falls and people hide

Fleeing from the darkness inside

So many fear (fear)

The ones they hold dear (dear)

Will give into the darkness and become one of us!"

The girl then grinned, pearly fangs glinting in the "moonlight" as figures appeared out of the shadows in similar costume.

"-a vampire."

The darkness is not our enemy!

The darkness is our playground!

The darkness brings us to life

We are the creatures of the night!"

Night...

"Hey! I know her!"

Shoko looked over at Sho in surprise and he gaped at the screen, song fading into the background as he stared into a face he had only just recently seen at the mall.

"That's the chick I ran into the mall! The one that helped me hide from the fans that were chasing me! She told me her name was Night!"

Shoko stared at him.

"That's exactly the name she goes by, Night. Your telling me you've met her already?!"

Sho nodded slowly as he listened to her dark voice and watched the acting in the background, picking Kyoko and her dark haired friend out of the group with ease.

"This could be...interesting."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
